


Огуречик (огородная сказка)

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Fairy Tale - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По следам кузинатры…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огуречик (огородная сказка)

_Огуречик, огуречик,_  
 _Не ходи на тот конечик –_  
 _Там мышка живет,_  
 _Тебе хвостик отгрызет!_  
 _Ю.Яковлев_  
  
Жил-был Огуречик. Он был ещё совсем маленький, нежно-зелёный, начинённый едва заметными мягонькими семечками. Несмотря на то, что был он совсем крохой, любопытства в нём было на семерых. Он крутился на своей веточке, непрестанно путался в родных усиках и так и норовил нечаянно потерять своё единственное украшение: подвядший жёлтенький цветочек, на который ещё изредка поглядывали пчёлы.  
Огуречик давно заприметил одну особенность. Несколько раз в день огуречный парник открывали, срывали подросшие, толстенькие, переполненные хрустким, свежим соком Огурцы и куда-то уносили.  
– Куда вы? – кричал им вслед Огуречик, но взрослым было не до него. Они возбуждённо переговаривались и не обращали внимания на малявку. Огуречик же усмотрел через стекло парника, что ведёрко с Огурцами плывёт к какому-то домику в глубине сада. Что же там происходило? Огуречик весь извёлся.  
– Куда их уносят? – приставал Огуречик ко всем встречным. – Зачем?  
Но никто не мог ему ответить. «Что же с ними там делают? – усиленно размышлял Огуречик. – Для чего мы тут растём? В чём смысл?» От непривычных дум он исхудал, стал нервным и раздражительным.  
Но однажды в парник явилась Лягушка. Лягушка прыгала по всему саду и огороду, много где бывала и много чего видала. Она внимательно обследовала все уголки парника. Приметив Огуречика, она засмеялась-заквакала:  
– Эй! А ты чего такой бледный? Ещё окажешься на помойке.  
Огуречик пришёл в страшное волнение: Лягушка слыла мудрой и знала всё-всё на свете.  
– Лягушечка, миленькая, – взмолился он. – Помоги понять, зачем я расту.  
– Эк чего придумал. И чем это я тебе помогу?  
– Ну, расскажи… а лучше сними меня отсюда. Я сам разведаю.  
– Сними… Сиди, глупый, дома. Придёт время – поймёшь, а то расстроишься раньше времени, прокиснешь.  
– Нет, Лягушечка, не хочу я уже терпеть. Мочи нет.  
Лягушка изучила кустик, выбрала комок земли побольше, прицелилась и с внезапной силой запустила в веточку Огуречика. Веточка затряслась, хрупнув, надломилась, и Огуречик упал на душистый лист. Он мигом скатился на влажную, исходящую сладким, головокружительным теплом землю, отряхнулся и с достоинством кивнул Лягушке:  
– Благодарю.  
Не проявляя интереса к хриплому насмешливому кваканью, Огуречик деловито зашагал прочь из парника. Стоило ему перевалить через порог, его ожёг палящий лучик солнца. Огуречик стрельнул в тень. Избегая открытых борозд, он двинулся к заветному домику.  
Сначала Огуречик успешно пробежал по капустной грядке. Тень от листьев была плотной, к тому же Кочерыжки крепко спали – они не слишком жаловали яркое солнышко. Вот в дождик их болтовня слышалась даже в парнике.  
Затем Огуречику пришлось путаться в морковной ботве. Там его встретили восторженным подземным писком:  
– Огуречик, а, Огуречик, а сколько у тебя пупырышек?  
– Огуречик, а, Огуречик, а у тебя весь зад белый!  
– Огуречик, а, Огуречик, а как тебе пчёлки?  
В спину Огуречику томно зажужжали, но он только крепче стиснул зубы. Понял – стоит открыть рот и его задёргают дурацими издёвками. Глупые девчонки!  
Мимо гороховой грядки Огуречик аккуратно шёл на цыпочках. О том, чтобы взобраться на грядку, он и не помышлял. Он слыхал из древних легенд, что Горох мигом заманит его своими усиками, вскружит голову, вознесёт на самый верх и, задыхающегося, пребывающего на пике блаженства, коварно швырнёт себе под ноги, предварительно выжав последние соки. Нет, Гороха он боялся как огня, поэтому крался, прижимаясь к противоположной стороне борозды, в надёжной тени вымахавшей Картошки. Картошка слыла безобидной, хотя и общалась исключительно с Горохом.  
На огромную, стеклянную Теплицу – дворец лопающихся от важности аристократов: жирных, налитых тугим солнцем Томатов и мясистых, острых на язык Перцев-гордецов, – Огуречик завистливо повздыхал издалека. Туда он и носа сунуть не посмел. Он без конца оборачивался на сказочные апартаменты, поэтому неудивительно, что он споткнулся и кубарем полетел в незнакомые заросли.  
Очнувшись, он тут же зажмурился в лёгком ужасе. Зрение его не обмануло. Вокруг него толпились Клубнички. Яркие, бесстыжие, они ничуть не стеснялись выставлять напоказ свои сочные пухленькие прелести. Но с закрытыми глазами сидеть не очень-то вежливо. Огуречик поднялся, с преувеличенной тщательностью отряхнулся, пряча взгляд и неудержимо краснея.  
– Красавчик, ты к нам? – раздался нежный, но отнюдь не робкий голосок. Огуречик замотал головой, но так и не двинулся с места. Сердце бешено бухало в груди, свинец разливался в ногах, в голове царил хаос от теснившихся мыслей, и в то же время невозможно было ни одну ухватить за хвостик.  
– Девочки, да и так всё понятно, – засмеялась другая Клубничка. – Пойдём со мной, мальчик.  
Огуречика уверенно взяли за руку, и он поднял глаза. На Ягоду, правда, взглянуть побоялся, но зато заметил, как та отодвинула листочек, показывая свой альков. Огуречика бросило в жар. Он попятился, но его схватили за другую руку.  
– Почему это он пойдёт с тобой? Со мной!  
Со всех сторон поднялся мелодичный, звонкий, как колокольчик, галдёж. Огуречик немного пришёл в себя и шарахнулся в сторону, врезаясь в толпу девиц. Они веселились, ласково хватая его за бока, за шею, за ноги. Зажмурившись и выставив вперёд руки, Огуречик понёсся прочь от этого сладостного кошмара. Он нырял под стебельки, сдвигал, обрывал листочки и бежал, бежал. Иногда под ладошкой оказывалось что-то невообразимо волнующее и упругое, над ухом раздавался смех, но Огуречик не останавливался, отдёргивал руки, обмирая от горячего стыда, и бежал дальше. А дальше оказалась борозда. Уу-х! Всё, вырвался.  
Впереди маячила стена дома. Отдышавшись и приободрившись, Огуречик вскарабкался к ближайшему открытому окну, заглянул через подоконник и застыл. Он увидел груды Зелени, Огурцов, Томатов, Моркови, Гороха, Перцев и прочих знакомых и незнакомых Овощей и Ягод. Их без разбора вымачивали в тазах и заливали кипятком, парили на огне и варили, кромсали и резали, расчленяли и сдирали блестящую, нежную кожицу… Пальцы Огуречика ослабели от ужаса и горя, и он рухнул с подоконника в траву. Он бы и не рассказал, сколько пролежал без памяти и без движения. Ему казалось, всю душу его изодрали и изранили. На сердце лежал камень, в груди теснились рыдания, но слёзы не шли. Теперь он прознал тайну своего предназначения, но радости ему это не принесло.  
Разве это предназначение? И так живут все? Жить, чтобы погибнуть… Чего ради? Так Огуречик вернулся к тому, с чего начал. Он вспомнил деловых, с неизменно хорошим настроением пчёл. А ведь он видел их мёртвые пушистые тельца. И хрупкие, пыльные, неживые крылья бабочек и жуков. Выходит и они тоже… Но зачем жить ему, пчёлам, жукам, если всё равно погибать? Помнил же он молоденьких пчёлок, новорождённых бабочек и только-только вылезшего из земли кроткого Укропчика. А крошечный Огурчик на соседней ветке? Они все появились, когда Огуречик уже жил. Неужели и они тоже родились, чтобы исполнить своё предназначение? Расти, взрослеть и погибать, очищая место для полчищ других, стремящихся вырасти.  
Возвращаться было страшно. Но ещё страшнее было сгнить в траве. Огуречик решительно направился в парник. Он не спешил, стараясь твёрдо переставлять ноги, не позволяя себе замечать дрожи в коленях, но неумолимо приближался к дому. Перевалив через порог, молча забрался на родной кустик и повис на родной веточке.  
– Вот и всё, – прошептал Огуречик с горечью и закрыл глаза. Он устал за этот долгий, длиной в целую жизнь, день.  
Потянулось время. Поначалу Огуречик часто вспоминал своё путешествие, мучился временем, страхом известности и бессмысленными вопросами. Иногда жалел, что поддался любопытству. Так у него была хотя бы надежда на Чудо. Теперь же нет. У него не осталось даже надежды. И всё-таки Огуречик подрастал. Он никому не рассказывал о своих приключениях, ни с кем не общался, отвернувшись в угол. Да и как рассказать? У него язык не повернулся бы так напугать своих соседей. И на повседневную болтовню сил не находилось. Ему достались одиночество и ожидание.  
Однажды на закате поблизости зашуршали и его листочки сдвинули в сторону. Тельце Огуречика обняла чумазая маленькая ладошка.  
– Бабушка, а этот?  
– Нет, Юрка, – Огуречика перехватила крепкая, загорелая рука, – видишь, какой он ровный да блестящий. Давай-ка повременим.  
– Зачем?  
– Узнаешь, когда время придёт! – Бабушка подмигнула Внуку и пригладила его русые непокорные вихры.  
Огуречик удивился. В нём проснулось вялое любопытство. Но шли дни, ничего не происходило, и Огуречик забыл о Внуке и Бабушке. Солнце и вода делали своё дело. Он растерял липкий страх смерти, что опутывал его и опустошал, словно усики Гороха. Огуречика одолела лень. Со временем он вырос в огромного, неподвижного лежебоку. Под его весом веточка совсем пригнулась к земле, и Огуречик почти лежал на нижних листьях. Он раздулся, пожелтел и зачерствел.  
Теперь время Огуречика проходило в осеннем сне. Он даже не отметил, что его парник навещают лишь раз в день – вечером. Но пришло и его время. Огуречика сорвала Бабушка.  
– Вот, Юрка, – пояснила она внимательно следившему за ней Внуку, – принесём домой, разрежем, вынем все семечки да засушим. А весной посеем в коробку и будем в следующем году с огуречной рассадой. Понял?  
– Понял. А летом у нас будет много-много Огуречиков!  
– Верно.  
– Но Бабушка, почему ты оставила именно этот? Их ведь столько…  
– Ну… – Бабушка замялась, – он большой. Значит, и дети его будут большими.  
– Ха, так это ты дала ему вырасти, не сорвала, как остальных! – не растерялся Внук.  
– Красивый? – снова рискнула Бабушка. Но Внук с сомнением осмотрел жёсткую, сухую кожицу Огуречика и вновь вскинул глаза на Бабушку.  
– Умный?  
На этот раз Внук долго вертел в руках Огуречика, по-взрослому хмурил брови и прикусывал губы.  
– Но как ты догадалась? – изумлённо спросил он.  
– Ты же догадался? – Бабушка пристально следила за Внуком. Тот кивнул. – Вот. А у меня-то опыт, сам знаешь, ого-го!  
Бабушка разулыбалалась неизвестно чему и повела Внука к дому, что был еле виден в подступающих сумерках, но зато ярко и тепло светил всеми окнами.  
А под прогнившей колодой сидела старая-старая Лягушка.  
– Вот тебе и Огуречик, – прошамкала она. – Не зарекайся от жизни. Как ни изворачивайся, она всё равно тебя догонит и подарит Чудо.  
  
Конец.


End file.
